This invention relates to an improved container for transported goods.
Although shipping containers are very widely used for the transport of goods by ship and rail, they are generally very large, normally eight feet high, eight feet wide and either twenty or forty feet in length, and so not well suited to transport by moderate-sized road transport. A further disadvantage in the large-sized shipping containers is that in many cases a shipper wishes to freight goods of a lesser volume than will fill a conventional container. In such a case, his goods must be added to those of other shippers of small volumes of goods. This frequently results in delays, and also increases the likelihood of pillaging after a locked container has been unlocked for the separation of the goods of different shippers for transport to their separate destinations.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a container for the shipping or other transport of goods which will overcome these disadvantages.